lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Hunger Games: The Video Game
Lego The Hunger Games: The Video Game is a videogame based on the Hunger Game Book/Movie series. The hub is the Seam. It includes; Tokens, True Tribute and Mockingjay Pin Crest. Instead of killing the other tributes, they just knock them out. Objects Silver objects can be destroyed by throwing them. Only a few caracters can do that. If a caracter that doesn't have enough strength to lift the object, as they pull the object over their back, they will collapse and the object will kill them. Targets can be shot at with Arrows, Knives, slings and Axes. Capitol Panels can be opened by Capitol Residents. Locked doors can be opened by people with keys. Injured animals and People can be healed by doctors. Chutes can be used by small caracters only. Characters with see-in-the dark glasses can see invisible objects. Dig Spots can be used by animals. There are Strength handels that when when pulled by a strong person can either; collpse bringing everything on top of them down, will open up an entrace revealing hidden objects or explode leaving necessary pieces behind. This is not be confused with silver objects, where Peeta can throw silver objects but can't pull Strength Handels. There are things called Special Skill Stations which have three variations: Hunting, Berries and Trigger. Only 4 caracters can use these stations. Katniss for Hunting, Rue for Berries, Foxface for Trigger and Atala for all of the above. Players have a weapon wheel, where they can switch between weapons. Nimble characters can jump high and climp/walk along thin poles Swimming characters can walk underwater Levels are found in the Hob. Part 1: The Tributes 1. Reaping Day Summary: Catch Buttercup who has the key to the house, then go to the lake, set up all the snares and catch a deer to eat, then go into the past and help Peeta get the bread which has been knocked onto the house by a pig. Caracters: Katniss Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen, Katniss (Hunting), Gale Hawthorne, Katniss (Flashback), Peeta (Flashback) Tokens: Katnisss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark Locations: The Everdeen House, The Forest, The Lake, The Mellark House Level Type: Puzzle, Explanatory 2. The Train Ride Summary: Find Haymitch. Characters: Katniss (Reaping), Peeta (Reaping), Effie Trinket, Haymitch, Peeta (Train), Katniss (Green Shirt) Tokens: Primrose Everdeen, Madge Undersee, Peeta (Reaping) Locations: Train, Train station Level Type: Puzzle 3. The Chariot Ride Summary: Characters: Cinna, Katniss (Robe), Katniss (Chariot), Peeta (Chariot) Tokens: Venia, Effie Trinket, Portia Locations: Leve; Type: Puzzle 4. Training 5. Interviews 6. To The Arena Part 2: The Games 1. Let The Games Begin 2. Death In The Night Characters: Peeta (Games), Cato Tokens: Cato, The Girl from 8, Peeta (Games) Level Type: Boss Boss: The Girl from 8 (3 Hearts) 3. Tracker Jackers Caracters: Rue, Katniss (Games) 4. A Painstaking Alliance Caracters: Katniss (Games), Rue 5. Mission: Cornucopia Caracters: Katniss (Games), Foxface Tokens: Foxface, The Boy from 3, The Boy from 10 6. Marvel Caracters: Rue, Katniss (Games) Part 3: The Victors 1. You And I Caracters: Peeta (Camoflage), Katniss (Games) 2. The Feast Caracters: Katniss (Games), Thresh 3. The Lighting Storm 4. Foxface 5. Cato 6. Coming Back Bonus Levels 1. Hovercrafts In The Forest 2. The Bloodbath 3. Battle Of The Giants Gameplay Cutscenes Walkthrough Differences Characters Katniss Everdeen (Bow & Arrow, Nimbleness, Hunting Survival Skill, see in the dark) (Also available as; Katniss (Flashback), Katniss (Jacket), Katniss (Reaping), Katniss (Chariot), Katniss (Interview), Katniss (Games) and Katniss (Ceremony) Katniss (Arena 2) Peeta Mellark (Knife, Silver Objects) (Also Available as; Peeta (Flashback), Peeta (Reaping), Peeta (Chariot), Peeta (Red Shirt), Peeta (Training), Peeta (Interview), Peeta (Games), Peeta (Camouflage), Peeta (Injured) and Peeta (Ceremony) Peeta (Arena 2) Gale Hawthorne (Bow & Arrow) (Also available as; Gale (Reaping) and Gale (Vest) Primrose Everdeen (Chutes, Buttercup, Doctor Panels) (Also available as; Primrose (Reaping) Effie Trinket (Capital) Haymitch Abernathy Cinna Portia Octavie Flavius Venia Cato (Sword, Spear, Machete, Strength Handels) (Also available as: Cato (Training), Cato (Interview) and Cato (Chariot) Clove (Knives, Nimbleness) (Also available as: Clove (Training), Clove (Interview), Clove (Chariot) Glimmer Marvel Rue (sling, Berries, nimbleness, see in the dark, chute) (also as: Rue(training) Rue (interveiw) rue (chariot) Thresh (Sword, Silver, strength handles,) (also as: Thresh (Chariot) Thresh (training) Foxface (knife, nimbleness, trigger) (also as: Foxface(training), Foxface(interview) Foxface (chariot) Finnick (Trident, swimming) (also as: Finnick (chariot) Finnick (training) The Boy from 3 The Girl from 3 The Boy from 4 The Girl from 4 The Boy from 5 The Girl from 6 The Boy from 6 The Girl from 7 The Boy from 7 The Girl from 8 The Boy from 8 The Girl from 9 The Boy from 9 The Girl from 10 The Boy from 10 Mrs. Everdeen Mr. Everdeen Greasy Sae Hazelle Hawthorne Vick Hawthorne Rory Hawthorne Posy Hawthorne Cladius Templesmith Seneca Crane Ceaser Flickerman Lavinia Mr. Mellark Mrs. Mellark Lavinia Martin President Snow Mayor Undersee Madge Undersee Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images